baby bella
by venus de fluer
Summary: this is about bella being bought up by cullens, its relly good, or at least i think so. R&R, so i know if it is or isnt. i bet you would like it. now i have a beta...yaya also she told me to put this ... dont own, dont sue, thank you.
1. ball games

**A.N… I got sick of crappy stories for Bella being raised by the Cullen's, so I decided; I would write my own…**

**This is my first fan fic, so play nice.**

**Bella's pov:**

I watched in horror as the gun was fired, my father fell backwards, blood covering his body.

I turned around running not seeing where I was going; Charlie had taken me to work as a preschool "Go to work with your parent's thing." Now he's dead, all because of some looser passing through forks. Or maybe he's dead because he's a cop. I don't know, I'm confused.

Charlie was dead, and I had no one, not after Renee my mum had been murdered in Phoenix.

The trees pulled at my hair, tugging at my skin and cloths trying to wrap themselves around me, to protect me. I don't even remember getting here, just remember running.

Rain pattered on my skin thunder rippled above my head. I stopped running and started walking forward, trying to get my bearings, I was hungry tired and lost.

After the fifth time my stomach rumbled for food, and my mind played out the millionth way I could have, should have saved Charlie in my silly 4 year old mind, I decided I would take my mind off of everything by counting the thunder and lightning to see if the storm was coming or going.

1 1000, 2 1000, 3 1000, 4 1000, thunder.

1 1000, 2 1000, 3 1000, 4 1000, 5 100, thunder …Thunder.

I stopped, "two thunders", I questioned the sky that was no longer making sense, I started walking, this time listening to the sound of the thunder, and not paying attention to where I was heading. Thunder struck again, but no lightening, and more strange, the thunder was coming from the earth? Not the sky.

A base ball suddenly landed in front of me.

Picking it up, I held it in my hand. It was 3 times bigger then my hand was.

I moved it around, not thinking too much on how it got there, just about the odd thunder with no lighting. We had been learning about storms in kindergarten, so I knew the more time between lighting and thunder meant the storm was passing, and I knew that there is always one thunder after every lightning, not just random thunder.

"Hey honey, what are you doing here?"

I looked up from the ball at the voice that had just broken through my thoughts. It was a tall blond girl, with shinning topaz eyes; she was so pretty, so pale, I new she was an angle sent to make life alright to make Charlie's death all better.

"My daddy died." I said, what more could I say, I was lost, but that was obvious, and if she really was an angel then she knew everything else.

Knelling in front of me, she took the ball. "What about your mummy?"

My lip trembled as I looked at her, I didn't want to think about my mummy.

"She's dead." my voice cracked

"What about your family?" my angel stood up then lifted my up into her arms.

I shook my head, pushed my head into her icy cold neck and began to sob.

**A.N… o.k. so was that good??**

**Sorry if I did poop spelling. Please review, but don't be mean… A.J**


	2. my angel

A

**A.N: ok here's next chap. wow all in one night.**

The pale angel set me down on the ground moving her hard hands to wipe the tears from under my eyes.

"What's your name?" she asked me in a soft sweet voice.

"Isabella." I said my teeth chattering together as the cold I hadn't noticed started to move through my body.

"Well Isabella, my name is Rosalie, and this is my family." Rosalie stood up, motioning to the other angels around her that had suddenly appeared.

I looked at all their faces as Rosalie, my angel told me there names

"This is Carlisle." she pointed to the oldest man holing a baseball bat, he had blond hair as well.

"This is Esme." she pointed to an older brunette woman, just like my hair, only darker.

"Alice." she pointed to a black headed fairy who danced over to me with a jacket to keep me warm.

"Jasper." I giggled, at the blond man, _Jasper Casper._

"Emmett." she pointed at a large man, with dark hair. I smiled; he looked like a nice big teddy bear.

Lastly she pointed to "Edward."

Edward looked at me with an angry glare, and then before I could blink he was in front of me being held back by Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper.

Alice picked me up pulling me close to her chest.

Edward clamed down, then Carlisle and Jasper let him go, but Emmett kept a tight hold on him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" Edward said, I looked at him for a while. I wasn't, I didn't even know I was supposed to be scared.

Rosalie turned and looked at me, "We should take you home."

Alice gave me over to Rosalie who then began to run through the trees so fast that all I could see was blurs of green. My stomach started to clench, so I closed my eyes tightly shut.

After what must have been only a few short minuets I felt a change in temperature. Opening my eyes I looked around at the beautiful house I was in.

It was completely open, and really, really big. The lounge that I was sitting in looked like I could fit a hundred of my bedrooms in or at least, a hundred beds in here with walking room. And it was clean! There was a piano and other pretty things, I loved this place.

Rosalie walked back into the room; I hadn't even noticed she was gone.

"I ran a bath, when you're done, you can wear one of Emmett's shirts." I got up and walked over to Rosalie sliding my hand into hers. Letting her walk me up the stairs, to a warm bath.

The sun pored through the window onto my face.

"Rosalie?" I called, panic in my voice. What if she was dead as well? Just like everyone else?

Something moved next to me, turning I looked at the wide eyes of Rosalie; she was lying across the covers of the bed I was laying in.

"Good morning Isabella." Rosalie said, eyes sparkling in the morning sun.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Nothing." I said to Rosalie, food made me feel sick. Made me think about my Daddy.

"Alice bought you some cloths when you were asleep. You should put them on and then we can talk."

Talk? Did I do something wrong I wondered. I shrugged on the pale pink dress, that had a matching set of hot pink shoes and head band that I used to push my messy hair out of my eyes.

When I left the room Rosalie was standing at the door, looking at the state of my hair she dragged me back into the room. Then proceeded to slowly drag a hair brush through my hair, gently pulling the knots out. Not hurting me once, like my aunty used to, before she died too.

When that was done Rosalie picked me up in her strong arms carrying me down the stairs toward the other angels and that one little fairy.

Placing me on the floor in front of them, I slowly turned looking at them noticing that Edward wasn't there. Slowly they all smiled, well all but Emmett, because he was already grinning from ear to ear. I walk away from Rosalie toward Emmett, and then climbed into his lap.

"Isabella," Carlisle started "we just came from the forks police station and after talking to them, we have found that your father was your last family member"

I looked at Carlisle, pulling myself closer towards Emmett. I already new that Charlie was all I had left.

"There going to send you to an orphanage, until someone adopts you." I nodded at Carlisle, but I felt a tear escape; now my angel is going to send me away. A little sob pushed its way through my lips.

Emmett pulled me tighter to him, Rosalie ran her hands through my hair, trying to comfort me. I looked at her, she was kneeling at Emmett's feet looking up at me with hope filled eyes, I didn't understand.

"Bella, honey." Rosalie started. I looked at her; no one calls me Bella. Not now that my mummy was dead.

"If you want, Carlisle and Esme can adopt you." Rosalie said

"NO!" I shouted at her, Rosalie's eyes became big.

"No, I want you to!" launching out of Emmett's arms I hugged Rosalie around her shoulders.

"No, you're my angel. You're my angel." I whispered to her through my tears.

Rosalie wrapped her arms around me tightly.

**A.N… I wanted Rosalie to look after Bella, because I like her. Even if she is a bit of a cow, I hope you all like my story so far.**

**Also…am I pulling off 4 year old girl well??**

**I don't want her too stuck on Charlie, because children don't understand life and death that well. **

**R&R please.**


	3. toe ring

A

**A.N: ok so here's my story…me A.J. I'm dyslexic, so really need a beta, but if my spelling is bad, till I get a beta, please just tell me and I'll try and fix it.**

**And thanks for the reviews that was like, yay! I never show people what I write, and I never write fan fics.**

Rosalie signed the papers that made me legally her daughter. This was good it had taken her four months and a lot of money to make this happen. To make her my mummy, my angel.

Carlisle had said it was because Rosalie was so "young" and that it would be hard. But because of the fact that Carlisle was an adoptive parent and Rosalie was married to Emmett, the adoption people let me be there daughter, so now I was called…

Isabella Swan Cullen.

And my angel was going to be with me forever.

Edward doesn't like me, and Rosalie told him.

"Edward if you don't stop, you can get lost."

So Edward did, but he calls everyday and he comes back when I'm at pre-school. He just avoids me.

But life is going to be okay, because Rosalie said it was, and Emmett said we would be together forever.

"Bella." a whisper tickled my ear.

Slowly opening my eyes I saw everyone in my room, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie, all surrounded by presents.

Argg…I forgot, it was my fifth birthday, and I would be staring school tomorrow. (**A.N in my country we start school at 5, I don't know about any where else.**)

Rosalie picked up a gift from the large over sized pile.

Slowly I pulled off the ribbon then the wrapping paper, then lifted of the lid of a box, inside was a heart shaped pendent with Hale written on the back in flowing script.

That was my favorite gift, after that came a lot of clothes, a school lunch box, school bag, a photo album from Esme with my family in it, and lastly another little box with some pretty jewelry in it, but I found that under my bed when I was putting all my clothes away under the bed.

Taking out the jewelry I found, a little watch for me to tell the time, Rosalie was teaching me how, and then there was a tiny tiara that would hold my hair back, a ring to go on my toe, and a tiny bracelet of plain silver, with large chain links, for pendants to sit on, with a little school bag already on it.

I put on my toe ring then ran off to find out who had given me all this.

"But Emmett, you have to know." I wined at him, after talking to everyone, no one knew who the gifts came from, not even Alice, and Alice knows everything.

"But Bellllllla," Emmett wined back "I don't know who there from"

I looked at Emmett with big eyes, he smiled down at me from all the way up there. His strong deep laugh drifting or more like slamming down on me ears.

Pouting I walked off; this was so not fair…

After a while I found Carlisle talking on the phone, his voice calmly talked to the person on the other end.

"..rd, she's just a child, I have confidence in you ability to control yo…Edward, you are being selfish, I realize this is hard for you but that's still no excuse… Me and Esme would like you to try, just try Edward. We all miss you, and we want you to get to know little Bella, you'd love her…I don't believe you are capable of doing that to a child…"

"Bella?" a voice whispered next to my ear, I jumped looking up at Jasper,

"You shouldn't be nosey like that Bella." Jasper grumped, just like Rosalie when I did something bad, Jasper grabbed my hand gently and tugged me to my room.

When we got there he set up a movie for us to watch together.

"Jasper, why doesn't Edward like me?" I asked in a small voice

"Its not that it's just, he's afraid of you." I giggled.

"Of me?" I asked "That's just silly"

Jasper smiled at me "One day you will understand." I curled up in Jaspers arm and watched the silly horse movie.

"Alice." I said, saying her name like it was poison in my veins,

She dragged me into another store, and I wanted to go home. But Rosalie said that I needed new clothes because I had gotten dirt on them at school, and now I didn't have any good clothes. Alice had volunteered to take me shopping.

So now all my cloths are pinks, purples and no blues, which I really like. Silly Alice, I'm going to wreck these too. Then get Rosalie to take me shopping.

**A.N**

**O.k. im going to give you all 1 guess to who gave the gifts…**

**Hope you all like, RandR not ouch's but because that's not cool**


	4. charmed one

A

**A.N sorry guys again about the spelling…Forgive me please and sorry about the lack of detail, I'll try writing more in.**

**Thanks for the reviews…They make me happy, lol.**

I picked up the photo album that Esme had given me on my fifth birthday, slowly I flicked through the old pages looking at all the photos of when I was a tiny little baby up until now when I was eight and a half. Which meant I was big now.

I wanted to look at the difference, because Lillie's nana died the other day, so we are learning about how everyone ages at school. It's really boring and I got in trouble.

I told my teacher that my family didn't age and she said that was imposable. So I argued that it wasn't, but she got really anger at me and sent me to the office.

When the principle called Alice to pick me up early, Emmett came and looked at me like I was a naughty little girl. Which is what Carlisle said as well, because I'm not supposed to argue with adults, but I was right.

So Carlisle sent me to my room, until mummy gets back and here I am going through my photo album…Well not anymore, because I was at the end of the photos, except one.

Standing I walked over to a small box, another gift from my 5th birthday and I opened the jewelry box. From the mystery person, and pulled out the little cushion at the bottom, under it was 2 more photos, that had me, my real mum, my real dad and a photo of them at their wedding. They're my favorite photos, because they were the only ones with Charlie and Renee together.

I had found this bit of the box when I had dropped it on the ground and the little cushion had fallen out. I still didn't know who it was from but I had gotten other thing, jewelry to add to my charm bracelet, a book for my first report card from school, a tooth for my first lost tooth, a little flame from when I tripped and burnt my hand on the element on the stove, I was in hospital for 2 days.

I got a number 1+2 when I got an _A_ on my math test and a gift box on my seventh birthday.

I worked around the house and earned money to buy Christmas gifts for everyone and then I had a Christmas tree charm, but still no name to who gave these things to me.

I wore my charm bracelet all the time, at first I took it off at night, but when I woke up sometimes, there would be a new charm, so now I wear it all the time. It even has a few extra chain links on it.

I put the photos back into the box then covered them with the little cushion, thinking about who would give me all these things.

Slowly I walked to the door, lately I been tripping a lot more then usual, and I didn't want to trip anymore. Alice is thinking about putting me in dance lessons, but I don't think that's a good idea.

I walked down the hall looking at all the pictures on the wall, Esme had put them up, there were ones of dances, the ocean and other bright things like that.

Slowly I walked down the stairs placing each foot securely before putting weight onto them. Holding on to the wooden rail, feeling the carved patterns in the wood, enjoying the safeness of the waves against my palms.

Finally I reached the bottom of the stairs, I walked towards the kitchen to find Esme who I could hear singing in the kitchen.

"Esme?" Esme turned to me.

"Yes Bella?" her soft voice made waves of calmness wash over me, just like Jasper.

"Why don't you age?" I asked.

"Bella, that's not my place to tell you, you'll have to wait till Rosalie comes home."

I hung my head down, "Oh."

I walked out of the room, leavening the spotless kitchen behind to find Alice, so she could read me a story.

"Alice … Alice… Alice…" I called, I knew she could hear me, because she could always hear me.

I felt a cold hand reach around my stomach and tickle, giggling I pulled away and came face to face with Alice.

"What's up Bella?" Alice's musical voice asked me, filling my ears.

"Will you read me a story, or play a game with me?" I asked opening my eyes wide and smiling my most pretty smile, Alice could never resist.

"Sure." she said smiling back. Maybe she just didn't want to resist.

I jumped wrapping my arms around Alice, who automatically wrapped her arms around me, lifting me and then carried me up the stairs to her room.

After the forth story, Alice and me went down stairs, because Alice said mummy was home.

"Mum, mum, mum?" I shouted bouncing up and down in front of her.

Bending Rosalie picked me up into her arms. She placed a cold kiss on my check's and my forehead. I wrapped my arms around her burying my head in her throat and enjoying the sweat smell of her skin.

"Hello Bella" mummy said

I looked up and smiled at her, "Daddy said you're going to tell why you don't age."

Ok so it was a lie, it's more like Esme told me, but if Emmett had of said it then it was more likely to happen.

I felt Rosalie's arms tighten a little bit around me, like she was angry, but then I turned and saw that Emmett had walked into the room and Rosalie was glaring at him.

Oops.

"Mum, the teacher yelled at me today, because I said your going to be young forever" I new if mummy knew that she wouldn't be mad at daddy no more, she doesn't like it when people yell at me.

I frowned at her. "So you will tell me then?" I asked again giving her my 'Alice read me a story' smile.

Rosalie smiled then nodded her head in agreement.

**A.N**

**Ok I want to update some more today, but I got to go out, hope you enjoy.**


	5. bellarina

A

**A.N**

**R&R please….**

So there I sat watching as my whole family looked at me. I had been with them for little over four years, and I had a feeling that I was about to be let into a huge family secret.

I crossed my legs like mummy does when she's being serious and looked at her with my most, 'I'm a big girl' face.

Taking a big breath Rosalie started.

"I guess you being so young will help. You understand that we are different from most people? That we look different?"

"Yep" I answered, Rosalie was very pretty compared to other people.

"Well, that's because we are. Me and your father, and Carlisle and Alice, and all of us. Well we're vampires." I looked at her

"But aren't vampires scary and kill people? And, and they are only stories that's what Jenny said." I knew Rosalie was just being silly.

"No honey, no, some vampires are scary, but we're…" Rosalie paused looking for a good word

"We're nice, kind vampires, that don't eat people" she finished looking at me, with hope, just like when she wanted to adopt me.

"Ok." I said hopping up, everyone looked at me really serious, well except Emmett, we had a funny expression, and then his booming laugh danced around the room like a ballerina.

"Alice?" I asked now that was all over, because I knew vampires live forever.

Alice looked at me smiling "Yes little Bellarina?"

"I what to be that" I said. Carlisle started looking again.

"You said I should dance, I want to be a Bellarina" silly Alice should have known that.

"Great!" Alice squealed, disappearing for a second then was back with a little tutu.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

I pulled on the pink tutu then put on the shoes that I forgot the name of. They hurt my feet, but Alice said I would get used to them.

I watched the other girls exit the room to a big room covered in mirrors and bars too hold onto when you do stretches.

I followed a little frightened; Alice wasn't here to watch me, because I was afraid to disappoint her.

Standing at the back of the class room I watch the teacher move through the students and show them what was to be done. Finally she got to me.

Pushing her feet out to the sides she crated a straight line.

"You can do this with your feet, can't you?" she asked in a clipped voice coated with a French accent.

I did that with my feet as much as I could.

"Yes good, your young you'll learn."

After that she showed me how to do a stretch on the bar.

And then when the class started we learnt basic routines.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Was class fun?" Alice asked in after the class.

"Yep." I said telling her all about it in detail.

As time got on I got better at it, and I stopped tripping over everything, I was almost as graceful as Emmett, not Alice, but Emmett.

I got a little ballerina charm for my bracelet. And when I got older I got a feather for when I wrote the best article for the middle school paper. A little paw, for the pet dog I convinced Emmett to let me get, that then disappeared mysteriously.

And lastly I got two a heart charm that had two parts. One was a whole heart then over the top of that was a half heart that looked like it had another part that just wasn't there.

After I got that heart charm I never got another one, I got that when I was 15.

The same time that I demanded we move back to forks. Because it was had just past the 10 year death of my father, and I wanted to honor him, by spending my last high school years where I was meant to.

And of course everyone agreed to take me home. Understanding my reasons even though I gave none.

**A.N ok **

**I want you to remember kids accept what there "mummy's" tell them.**

**The ballet thing was not meant to move on to the twilight books (which I don't own) no it was so I didn't have to have Bella falling flat on her face every five minuets, later in the story.**

**R and R**

**Write more soon.**


	6. telling the truth

A

**A.N: hopefully I got the schooling structure right…but I think Bella's in her 2****nd**** year of high school?**

**If I'm wrong tell me it's easily changed….**

**And who spells color with a u…put that in your next review please )**

**Thanks for the reviews**

Slowly I unpacked my room taking care to put everything in the exact order that I like.

Finally I removed my jewelry box, putting it on my dresser were it was surrounded by my photo album and a few other bits and pieces.

When all that was done I looked around the room, one whole wall was glass, and over looked part of the forks forest. The carpet was a golden topaz color similar to my vampire family's eyes and the walls were a plain white, thanks to my begging.

Across from the window was a double bed with a black comforter and white sheets. Next to them were dark wood bedside cabinet, on the left were my dresser and a bookshelf, all of which across from a large door that entered the main part of the house.

I liked this room, the Cullen's had set this place up and were going to live in forks before Rosalie found me. After that they had taken me, and moved somewhere that would be a better 'environment' for me to live.

This room I knew had been set up for Edward, but that didn't bother me so much. I had only met Edward a few times and barely remembered him as anything more then a nightmare. Even those memories fading just like those of Charlie and Renee had.

This made me sad to think, that the two people who loved me the most in the world, the two people who had given me life and slowly their memories where fading into the distance. Long ago I had forgotten the sound of my mother's voice only to be followed by the sound of my fathers.

This was a good place to be.

I would learn why my mother detested forks and why my father had clung to it so tightly.

I would get to know the people who would have had a part in my life had my father not been murdered.

For me this was a way to get closer to them, say sorry for forgetting them, and let them know that I did love my mother and father.

All this was to happen before I plunged into eternity with my family.

The official story for this town was, my adoptive mother, had died and I had moved in with my aunty Esme with my brother Jasper, my sister Rosalie. Alice and Emmett were adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Cullen.

This was the story because I was going to forks as "Bella Swan" who had lost another mum to cancer. This way I didn't have to ask about Charlie and get funny looks as Bella Hale.

To tell the truth I was afraid.

**A.N**

**Sorry I would write more, but I have a killer headache.**

**Read and review.**


	7. drugs, sex, rock and roll

A

**A.N **

**Ok I'm going to have Edward soon…**

**Oh and we got a new dude at school…called Edward lol!**

I sat in yet another boring class at the school of forks, I had been here for a year and had found out nothing new. The locals of La push didn't talk to me, even though I had tried, they knew what the Cullen's are.

Well that's what they told me.

But truthful I think there taking wild guesses.

Still Billy Black, Charlie's fishing buddy, refused to so much as look at me.

Even though it's not my fault that I was adopted by vampires.

It wasn't my fault, and because of an old mans silly superstition I would never get to know what my father was like.

No mater how many years I waited.

"Bella?"

I turned to look at Jessica.

"Yes?" I had a feeling that my class 'mate' had been talking to my blank mind for a while

"Are you going to La Push with Mike and us?" she asked all innocence, even though I could tell that she secretly wanted me to stay behind so she could get close to Mike.

"Yeah, of course." I smiled a little evilly to my self, but I did actually like Jessica.

"And we can see about opening Mike's eyes a little"

Jessica smiled a few seconds later, after finally catching my meaning.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I jumped out of my Chevy Corvette C6, it was the latest model and one that Rosalie got for me along with my license. At the time I got the car, it wasn't even in production.

I loved it, but it wasn't me. The car just made Rosalie happy.

Slowly I walked to the house placing each foot perfectly so I didn't trip. I had learnt to walk at a normal pace without tripping in dance class, but I wanted to take my time getting into the house.

I wasn't sure how I was going to tell Emmett and Rosalie about going to La-Push so I decided to take it slow and think about how to approach the situation.

"Oomph" Oww, did I hit a brick wall or what

"You all right Bella?"

Slowly I looked up, "Umm, hi Emmett." Damn, I didn't want to talk to Emmett just yet, he always new when something was on my mind.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I thought they weren't helping with the whole Charlie thing?" Alice asked.

"Well this might give me a chance to get to meet some of them." I didn't even want to go to this thing, but it was true maybe I would meet a local.

Rosalie looked at me, I knew she was weighing pros and cons.

Alcohol, drugs, sex, treaty, boys, partying and of course my peace of mind

"If you behave." Rosalie said, just before walking out.

It was kind wired she did this whole, I am your mother thing, even though she looked barely a year older.

Slowly I rose, so I could walk fine, standing up with out breaking a leg? Not so much.

**A.N**

**I know another short chap, still looking for a beta, but none so far. Well none that have answered.**


	8. drum beat

A

**A.N: Perfect mood for this chap…Which I have finally worked out how to write. And I'm living in Aussie and from New Zealand… Also sorry this update has taken so long, I was on holiday.**

I had decided I would drive my own car to La-Push, the idea of cramping into a car with half the school was not very appealing.

I wish I had just got in the car with Mike and the others, or at least taken someone with better knowledge then me of the area so I could over take Mike. Who was only hitting 50 miles an hour.

Evanescence was playing full blast out of my speakers, covering up my swearing and causing me to want to accelerate.

At last the beach came into view, its beauty taking my breath away.

I drank in the clear blue water that was a light shade because of the slightly visible sun. The sand almost glinted gold in some spots reminding me of a home long lost.

I felt a tear prick my skin, sliding down my check making a path of unhappiness, which I knew would spill if I didn't push it away. This place should have, could have, would have been home.

And a huge part of me missed it.

Taking a deep breath I resisted the urge to turn around and drive home. Alice had said I would be here for four days, because the weather would hold that long. So I was going to make the most, try and meet a few locals if I could.

Opening the door I jumped out grabbing my sweatshirt, just incase it was cold.

Leaning against my car I waited for everyone to, so we could head to the beach.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I sat in front of the fire watching as it shifted colors, and listening as the wood crackled.

The heat was almost unbearable, I was so used to my cold family and for some reason I had started to feel almost over heated. Since we had come back from some natural rock pools up the top.

"Hey, your Isabella, right?" I turned ad looked up at the owner of the husky voice.

It was a local boy, who was a little bit younger then me. He had his long hair tied and was very tall and lanky for his obvious age.

"Yeah." I answered not feeling up to having a fight with more locals.

My stomach starting to roll, my head getting a little light, which could have something to do with the heat.

"I'm Jacob Black" the local sat next to me.

"Yeah, ok, your fathers Billy Black, the one who's holding a campaign to get me kicked out of forks, right?" not in the mood anymore to even act kind.

Turning I looked at Jacob, his head hung down and I could see a sad look on his face.

"My father is a little superstitious." Jacob said, I could hear the pain and irritation in his voice.

"Yeah I noticed." I looked a t Jacob my head pounding a steady drum beat.

"Umm look, Jacob, I'm sorry I got to go." I felt sick and I needed to go home and sleep.

"Ok bye" Jacob said looking at me, with hurt in his eyes.

"Maybe we can get to know each other later?" Waving I left the beach.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I walked into the dark house, I knew no one was home, they had gone 'camping' and wouldn't be back till tomorrow or late tonight.

Walking through the dark house I went to my room and lied down allowing sleep to clear my throbbing skull.

I slept into the late afternoon, being awoken by the sound of Emmett's booming laughter that was drifting in from my open window.

I lifted myself of my bed, closing my eyes and deciding if it was worth getting up. My head still hurt, but my stomach was settled and the pain in my head was only a dull throb that could be cured with a few aspirin.

Grabbing a empty glass I walked out of my room quietly and into the bathroom to get a glass of water and the aspirin, while I was in the bathroom I did my 'human chores' then sat on the edge of the bath tab listening to Emmett's loud voice and what I could catch of the families voice's.

"…ood to see you." Emmett.

"…said …ready Emmett." A mans voice but I wasn't sure who.

"…wait till…meet…yes…" Alice.

"…selfish you know…" Rosalie.

The convocation between the male and Rosalie turned violent; I decided I might wait it out before heading down to see who it was.

It lasted for a while, during that time my head cleared and my stomach quietly rumbled for a meal, so I lifted my self out of the bath tub and headed out of the bathroom to see who it was and get some food.

**A.N: Guess who, lol, I been wanting to write this chap for ages, and finally I have, I'm so happy. **


	9. rainbow

A cool breeze blew past me dragging along with it the smell of me family, along with another smell

A cool breeze blew past me dragging the smell of me family, along with another smell.

It was the sweetest, most intoxicating thing I had ever smelled in my life and along with that smell was a voice of velvet.

"Yes Carlisle, I will stay."

I bit my lip, and then took the last few steps to the lounge room.

My family noticed my presence almost immediately, but the other vampire, who was defiantly a vampire, he didn't seem to notice me.

Either he was ignoring me or he didn't hear me come in.

I looked around the room at my family, who were watching me and this new comer carefully.

He slowly turned his head, and looked at me.

Smiling, he nodded then spoke "Bella.'

My breath caught in my throat. His face was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, its fine porcelain edges sending rainbows over the lounge from the sun.

I was struck by his beauty; he was a creation of the gods.

And still I could not help but feel a well of anger drag its self up from my body. Dragged from the place I kept my darkest secrets.

I still remembered the night I met Edward, and I still had nightmares about it.

Of all the things I remembered most from the night my father died, it was meeting the Cullen's and Edward.

"_This is Carlisle" she pointed to the oldest man holing a baseball bate, he had blond hair to._

"_This is Esme" she pointed to an older brunette woman, just like my hair, only darker._

"_Alice" she pointed to a black headed fairy who danced over to me with a jacket to keep me warm,_

"_Jasper" I giggled, at the blond man, __Jasper Casper._

"_Emmett" she pointed at a large man, with dark hair, I smiled, he looked like a nice big teddy bear._

_Lastly she pointed to "Edward"_

_Edward looked at me with an angry glare, and then before I could blink he was in front of me being held back by Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper._

_Alice picked me up pulling me close to her chest._

_Edward clamed down, then Carlisle, and Jasper let him go, but Emmett kept a tight hold on him._

**Sorry this to is late and short next chap soon**


	10. wrong

I nodded at Edward once then walked out of the room, I was still hungry and Edward, would be there later, so I could give him

**A.N: My computer crashed. Don't hate me, when it was fixed, I hate all this homework to catch up on, sorry guys.**

I nodded at Edward once then walked out of the room, I was still hungry and Edward would be there later. So I could give him dirty looks while secretly gawking at him and all his godly beauty.

As I made a sandwich I wondered why I hated Edward so much, he had never done anything so bad to me other then try to kill me. Now that I knew what my family were I could understand why Edward had acted the way he did when he first meet me.

And it wasn't like I could really blame Edward for the nightmares.

In a way I guess that I blamed Edward because he was another bad thing on the night of my father's death and because of the pain Edward walking out caused my new family, the people I love.

Even though I relished this, for some reason I couldn't understand, I still hated him.

I began to cut the sandwich into two large triangles, dragging the knife across the bread and tomatoes, making a perfect line across the bread.

Picking up one triangle I took a bit and chewed slowly looking out the window at the trees and a bird flying back with a twig in his mouth.

"I'm sorry if I did something to offend you." Edwards's perfect velvet voice filled the kitchen causing me to bite the inside of my mouth.

Swallowing the food and my blood I turned to Edward

"You have now." I said rubbing my tongue along the blood and poking it out for Edward to see.

A pained grimaced painted itself on Edward perfect face "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I have to leave." Edward said then turned and was gone before I could blink.

I pulled my tongue back into my mouth and took another bite of my sandwich and wondered why Edward had run away. I cut myself all the time and no one else ran out of the room.

Maybe Edward didn't have as much control as everyone else.

...

I dried my body with the white towel.

Edward had finally come back after running out of the kitchen, his eyes a light liquid honey color.

When he was back my family told me he would be staying and they wanted to know if I had a problem with that.

Which I didn't, as long as my family was happy, so was I.

I hung up the towel and turned to leave, but I noticed a red smear across it.

Agg, I had my period. Ever since I was 13 and got it, my family had to leave the house for 4 days every month. A cut could be dealt with, but 4 days of this, wasn't the same thing.

"Rosalie." I called out in the quite bathroom, knowing that she would hear and come. A knock on the door proving me right.

Grabbing the towel I opened the door and handed it to her.

"I got my period again." I said flatly through the small crack.

Rosalie nodded her head looking grim and then left to tell everyone that they had to leave.

Finishing up in the bathroom I left going down stairs, thinking it to be devoid of my family only to hear voices in the lounge.

"…danger, you shouldn't have to leave because of that human girl." Edwards's voice bit out.

"That's not fair Edward, we took her in, knowing this would happen one day" Alice defended.

"And what a mistake that was. What's to stop you from attacking her by mistake? She should be with normal people that don't run away every time she cuts herself or bleeds. Your being selfish, all of you." Edward said.

Part of me thought that he hated me, but I knew that he had a point. It sucked that everyone had to leave because I was born a girl.

I walked in to the lounge room and looked at everyone. Edward turned to me and looked shocked for a split second, before hanging his head in shame. He clearly did not know that I was listening to what he was saying.

After a quick thought made up my mind "I'm going to stay at a hotel tonight, I don't want to cause any problems."

I don't know why I had never thought of that before, there was a cheap hotel close to school. I guess I didn't because this was how it always had been.

As I turned to go upstairs to my room and get my things, I noticed the angry glares being directed at Edward and the shocked expression on Edwards own face as he watched me leave.

While I was jamming my wallet on top of all the other things and closing my bag to leave I felt a cold hand on my shoulder,

"Its ok Rosalie, its just four nights and I'll be really close by." I said, figuring it was Rosalie.

"Bella, I'm sorry." I turned at the sound at the sound of Edward's voice.

"I feel as if every time I'm near you I mess up." I stared at his face for a moment longer then finally answered.

"It's fine." Then picked up my bag and walked past him. Brushing my arm against his strong, cold beautiful body. Turning my head to look at him, in what hoped was an apologetic look.

Even though I was pretty sure the look I gave him was more of a, 'I hate you love you look'.

...

The hotel was a small one, with a few rooms for the tourist trade that never comes through forks. It was still a nice homely place with greens and browns in the rooms, giving an earth feel.

I unpacked my things and sat on the bed. Taking of my charm bracelet and playing with the heart, wondering who had given me such a gift.

I had once day dreamed that the heart with half a heart was from a secret admirer who loved me and wanted to take me away and marry me. I had been getting charms for 10 years, and because of that I thought that maybe the heart charm was just a charm to symbolize my return home.

It still bothered me that I didn't know who gave it to me; maybe it was all of the Cullen's.

I felt a cool breeze drift across my face, looking up I noticed that the window was open a tiny bit.

Getting up I closed it, then put on a nightdress and went to sleep, dreaming of Edward, who sat by my bed and sang to me all night.

That happy dream of Edward continued every night after, but the daytime Edward was another story.

When I got home from the hotel the arguments started. Edward and me could never agree on anything. If I said the grass was green, Edward had to tell me what shade of green. If Edward thought something looked good, I hated it.

And I could tell that it was slowly driving my family insane, but I couldn't stop, because the only time me and Edward spoke was when we argued.

And when ever we were in the same room we would just sit and glare at each other.

And the whole time I glared at Edward, all I can think of is how nice it would be to kiss the tension lines off of Edwards face and I hated him for it.

...

I sat in the lounge flicking through the channels, with my head on Emmett's lap, Emmett was still except for his hand which was running through my hair.

"You don't like him do you Bella?" Emmett asked.

Edward had just left to go hunting with Alice and Jasper.

"It's not that." I said to Emmett not wanting to get into detail about the fact that I didn't dislike him, that I was attracted to him.

"Then what is it?" Emmett asked his hand no longer moving through my hair.

I jumped up, dropped the remote in Emmett's lap and walked off, mumbling about how I didn't want to talk about it.

I walked towards my old room out of habit, and then remembered that it was now Edwards.

But before I could turn and walk to my own room I decided to take a look at his room.

Ok, so going through peoples things are never a good idea, but I wanted to have a better idea on what made Edward tick, I wanted to be close to him, because all I ever got from him was dirty looks.

He hadn't done much to it; there was a black leather couch, a stereo and a whole lot of C.D's.

I had given Edward back his room, I felt bad for making him run out of the room that time in the kitchen, so I asked if I could just have another room and Edward have his one back. So Esme let me design my own room. One that had curtains so I could get dressed without worrying every one could see me, and I was worth it even though the whole thing ended in a screaming match between me and Edward.

I pulled open the wardrobe door; the whole thing was filled with clothes.

Stepping into it I had a look at the shelf I knew was in the back.

On the shelf was a small jewelry box, I picked it up and took it to the couch and opened it up.

**A.N: Ok do you like…What's in the box?**


	11. going out with a BANG

A

**A.N: What's in the box??**

**And guess what…I got a beta, her names Amber (which is also my name) and she's just great.**

I held the box in my hand, running my finger over the complex designs on the lid, the spirals never staring and never ending.

Slowly I began to lift the catch on the box, pulling the hook out of the perfectly sized hole that it sat in.

The lid lifted off on its tiny hinges, peering into the box I noted a light green silk covering.

Inside the box was a hole lot of tiny delicate things, I began to take them out one at a time.

There was a tiny diamond heart that I lifted out and let the light catch it, the diamond heart held my attention for a few moments before I put it on the couch.

Next I found a small engagement ring. The ring looked old and expensive, I put it in the palm of my hand, and rolled it around a bit, before finally putting it on the couch with the diamond heart.

Next there was a locket with a tiny little panting inside of a women and man that look a lot like Edward. I put it aside with the other things.

Next was a length of chain that looked very similar to the one wrapped around my wrist.

I wrapped it around my wrist just above my charm bracelet and looked at the similarities, they were the same kind of chain.

I dropped the chain on the couch and looked back into the box, a cold wind wiped through the room mixing around the smell that I knew was Edwards, the one that caused my head to spin.

Looking around the room I took a deep breath, drawing in the smell of Edward, which made me want to scream in anger and denial. All the while driving me to the point of declaring my total love for Edward.

Looking back into the box I picked up the last bit of jewelry leaving a few pictures of the Cullen's.

I held the tiny piece of jewelry in my hand turning it over and over on its tiny jump ring.

It was a small half heart, it obviously belonged on a charm bracelet.

I placed it in the jewelry box and removed my own charm bracelet.

Finding the small heart that had been there since I was fifteen. I picked up the other one and compared them, realizing that this tiny half heart that lived in Edwards jewelry box belonged on my wrist.

Suddenly I had the desperate urge to run out of the room. Holding back, I put everything carefully back, including the half heart and then put the jewelry box back in the wardrobe. After that was done I ran out of the room, catching sight of what could have been Edward, on my way out.

I stopped in my room long enough to grab my keys for my car, then ran out and drove off. I had no idea where I was going, but I didn't want to be there.

I took a corner to tightly, evanescence still blearing in my stereo. Out of the corner of my eye I thought I thought I saw Edward honey gold hair in the foliage, but I doubted it, I didn't even believe I saw him back at the house.

I wasn't sure of anything anymore, Edward hated me, and all along, he had been the giver of my most precious items.

The bracelet and the photos of my real mum and dads wedding.

Why did Edward have to be nice, why did he have to be the one who had given me those things.

Tears pricked my eyes and cause me to loss focus of the road, blinking hard I forced them out of my eyes, just in time to notice the deer on the road. Swerving the car I got out of the way of the deer in time to save its life, but perhaps not my own.

My car skidded across the always wet forks road and slammed the driver's side into a tree.

My head collided with the steering wheel, the glass shattered all around me piercing my skin, and the airbags failed to inflate. I couldn't move my body which had the driver's door forcing it towards the passenger side, I could tell that my leg was dislocated or broken, and so was my arm.

As I sat in the car, pain being the only thing keeping me awake I realized that no one knew where I was, and it was unlikely that anyone would come down this road at 8 on a Sunday morning.

I could already feel my strength drain along with the blood that I felt running from various places.

**A.N: Amber.s is great, she's my beta…and we love her**

**Also…haha..was it Edward that she saw, or was it her imagination, will he be there to save her, or will I kill her…hahahaha… **


	12. black sea

**A.N**

**Sorry I took ages to update..i wrote this chap ages ago, but then I didn't like it but didn't no how to change it to what I wanted…but here it is …all re-written…not to mention I lost all my passwords when I re-installed….but I will update now that I got all them back!!**

I felt my self floating in a sea of blackness, the dark wave crashing over me one at a time, dragging me further to the bottom of the shadow world that I was in.

I wanted to swim to the surface, I didn't want to drown, but every time I tried to move my arms ad legs all I could feel was there heavy weight pulling me down further with hideous pain.

The pain spreading like fire in my veins causing me to cry out, only to find no sound would reach my lips, the black waves clogging my throat with despair.

Waves pulling and digging into my flesh, there heaviness pushing hard into my body, and all I could feel was emptiness, as the pain began to fade, closing my mouth I stopped trying to breath in the shadow waves. I knew that I would never reach the surface, so I stopped fighting, letting everything go.

Just as I was about to hit the ocean floor the bleak waves gave and I could see a face, just one face.

My whole life I had seen my family as angels, but at this moment I knew that I had never really seen anything, at this moment I saw a true angel in all his splendid beauty.

The angel had topaz eyes and honey gold hair, his skin a perfect white color. The angel's perfect marble face looked at me with concern, and I could feel his arms wrap around my broken body, lifting me out of a car, but whose car.

I couldn't even remember how I got there, or who I was, all I could think was how pretty the creature in front of me. Not even the pain sending pulses through my body could distract me from this face of utter perfection.

This angel had made the waves, and water move, I new that as soon as he left they would come back, so I clung to him, if not with my arms, then with my eyes and my hope.

The angel looked up and then the wind around me moved past, everything around changed from blobs of color to streaks of color. Then it stopped and I could hear a voice, one I new but could not place started to talk.

He sounded concerned, and asked questions that made no sense. The angel put me down and then faded from view, I tried to call out but before I could talk blackness over came, and the waves and dark came back, but this time they didn't try to fill my throat, and I just floated on the surface looking at a deep blue sky.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

**Edward p.o.v**

I had to stop myself before I ran to Bella's car and try to stop it from slamming into the tree.

I wanted to stop it so badly but I new that hitting a tree would be better then hitting me and my unyielding body.

Instead I waited out the painstaking microseconds as she smashed into the tree I watched as her body was crushed by the car and I watched as the glass shattered around her.

Already I was at the car before the glass had even finished dropping around, and started ripping away at the car exterior. The scent of her blood filling my mouth.

I stopped breathing not wanting to loss control and kill her, I wanted to save her.

I could already see Bella's eyes becoming glassy and the life draining out of her.

As soon as the last of the car coffin was removed I scooped her up gently lifted her out of the car almost crying out in joy when her eyes locked onto my face.

I began to sing to her as I started running to the hospital where I new that Carlisle would be.

It took no more then a minuet but for the first time it felt as if I could never go fast enough.

When I reached the hospital doors I stared to call to Carlisle in an almost silent voice, and by the time I reached Carlisle office he was already there.

"What happened" Carlisle's mind screamed at me.

"She crashed, what does it matter?" I asked his unasked question.

I walked back and left Carlisle to his work watching from the door and insuring that no one came into the ward attached to the office.

"We have to bring her back to the house" I told Carlisle.

"Why?"

"I had to rip open the car to get her out, to many questions will be asked, I'll take her home when your done."

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

**Bella's p.o.v**

I woke up slowly not opening my eyes I listened to the sounds of the night.

I could hear the gentle hum of my family outside of my door, they were discussing me from what I could tell.

Emmett's voice rose

"Why were you following her in the first place, you were supposed to be out hunting"

Another gentle hum of a voice that sounded similar to Carlisle's

I listened as more humming followed.

After a while the humming of my families voices stopped so I opened my eyes and tried to get out of bed.

At first as I began to move I felt fine but when I threw my leg out of the bed pain ripped through my body and a scream tore out of my lips at the same time that I toppled fully out of the bed I was in and I remembered what had happened to me from beginning to end.

**A.N**

**No this has not been betaed…sorry**


	13. my love, my life

**A.N**

**Go amber **

Laying on he floor breathing heavily I felt a pair of strong arms lift me back onto the bed.

As my body was turned I noticed that it was Edward who held me with such care.

Edward who had hated me since he first meet me, Edward who had given me the charm bracelet that I loved so much. Edward who had pulled me out of my wrecked car and saved my life.

I looked into his face seeing for the first time a tenderness that bespoke of what was really underneath his icy hard exterior.

I looked and wondered for the first time if maybe, just maybe Edward didn't hate me perhaps he loved me.

Edward looked at me as he drew away from the bed and frowned like he was deciding weather he still hates me.

"You saved me, why?" I asked Edward in a broken whisper that hurt my throat as it was dragged past my chapped lips

Edward looked around my white and blue bed room, at the pictures that hung on the walls and the trinkets that I had collected through out the years of my life.

"I didn't save you Bella" Edward said with and almost confused look plastered across his face.

"Yes you did, you pulled me out of the car, I saw you" what did he mean, why was he saying that

"No Bella, I didn't find out you had crushed until after you had been bought home by Carlisle"

"Stop lying, you did save me, I no you did. And it was you who gave me the charm bracelet, because I saw the other half in your room"

Edward looked at me hard "what charm bracelet, the one you're wearing?"

I looked at my wrist, where the charm bracelet I had left in Edward's room by mistake was on my wrist.

Looking up from it to Edward I wondered why he was lying, I new I left it in his room, and I new he had saved me.

But as sleep started to pull me back in I decided to press the issue another time.

"You must have hit your head pretty hard Bella" Edward said just as I closed my eyes and allowed sleep to take me

#*#*#*#*#*

**Edwards p.o.v**

I put Bella back on the bed brushing my lips over her head on the way down.

It hurt to lie to her, but I could have had Alice saw in the future come true, Bella deserved to live as a human, not a monster.

That meant she could never no I loved her and I could never have her love me back.

I brushed hair out of Bella's face

"My love my life, dream well."


End file.
